A Sky Full Of Stars
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She only intended to observe... but when a horrifying incident takes place and leaves Amanda blinded, Lori takes it upon herself to fix the past. But what obstacles will she face and can she fix it? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Crossed The Damn Line

"It's okay, just stay calm, lass." Finn whispered as 25 year old Amanda tried to reach out and stop the trainers from flushing her eyes out, Finn holding her hands in his as Amanda's screams had died out and left tense breathing behind.

Seth had gone off script again but this time, he had pepper sprayed Amanda's eyes and left the brunette frantic as she couldn't see properly.

"I swear I had no idea he was gonna do that out there!" Hunter said, Amanda backing away as he tried to touch her.

"How the hell did he get the damn pepper spray, Hunter?!" Amanda responded.

"That's what I'm gonna find out… can you see at all, kiddo?" Hunter questioned.

"Just a bit…" Amanda said as her right hand wrapped around Finn's left one and he lightly pressed his forehead against hers. "Why does he keep doing this, acting like this?"

"I don't know… but it's fast becoming clear that he's even more careless than we thought." Finn replied, his free hand lightly rubbing Amanda's left shoulder.

Hunter decided to let them be and headed down the hallway… when he reached Seth's locker room, he heard Paul Wight, better known as Big Show, yelling.

"That damn kid could be blind, you fucking psycho! Mandy's traumatized again, all she did was walk out there dressed up like she does at NXT events!" Paul yelled after grabbing Seth by his shirt, the 7ft tall and 380 pound wrestler furious and Seth shoving him away. "Boy, what in hell's name did that sweet little girl ever do to you?!" He growled.

"What in the world's going on?" Hunter heard, turned and saw a woman a bit taller than Amanda.

"What happened out there wasn't part of the script and now that lady I watched grow up, her eyes could be badly damaged… who are you?" Hunter explained.

"Capt… Lori. Lori Zayba." The woman answered.

"Nice to meet you." Hunter said before opening the door with authority and charging at Seth, who tried to run. "Oh hell no, you don't, not after you basically assaulted Mandy on live Tv!" He yelled, grabbing Seth by his hair and shoving him into a chair.

"It was just a little blast of pepper spray!" Seth responded, Hunter punching him.

"She's halfway fuckin' blinded, that's not little! You must've used half the damn can!" Hunter shouted, Lori stepping back a bit… and Seth jolting and trying to free himself frantically as he saw her hand travel to her side as though reaching for the handle of a gun.

"Follow me." Paul said, Lori doing so and the two reaching the trainers room. "Known that girl since she was 10 years old, her brother brought her to nearly every event… nothing like this has ever happened before, not to her at least." He said before knocking on the door. He opened it, Amanda moving her head around even though her eyes were bandaged.

"Paul?" Amanda said as Paul rested his left hand on her head and lightly rubbed it. "Is… is someone else here?" She asked, rubbing her now makeupless face.

"She's called Lori… military of some description, right?" Paul answered.

"Along those lines. Just on a bit of a shore leave." Lori replied.

"And right into something that wasn't even supposed to happen… he's getting the hell beaten out of him, right?" Finn responded, Amanda's left hand still in his right one as more footsteps were heard and John and Nikki ran in and over to Amanda.

"Times like these, I wish you still had the chain so I could wrap it around my hand and beat Seth to a pulp." Amanda said as she knew John was on the left side of the examination bed.

"Same here, kiddo." John responded, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

Back at the hotel, Amanda had gotten cleaned off and was in pajamas before she was helped to the bed by Finn and reached at the bandages around her eyes, Finn stopping her.

"I think… she was gonna kill him had she not been taken out of the room." Amanda said as she felt the bedsheets and comforter being pulled over her and up to her shoulders before Finn stretched out next to her and rested his right hand on her left side.

"She would've... and Seth would've deserved it." Finn whispered, pulling Amanda into his arms and kissing her on her forehead.

"They just… help each other…" Lori said quietly…

" _All senior officers report to the bridge."_

"Computer, pause program, save current time frame." Lori said, everything freezing and a chime sounding in response. "End program." She added, the room fading in a yellow grid to a plain room with a framework of lights and rods around the walls. Her clothing changed, from her leather jacket and leggings back to her yellow shouldered Starfleet uniform.

With that, she left the holodeck, returning to the corridors of the USS Mustang.

It was quieter… she went to the nearest monitor in the wall and pulled up the video of the incident itself, watched it and saw that the pepper spray had been tossed to Seth from a fan in the audience. Lori couldn't see what the fan looked like because of the mask and dark clothing… but she could see something.

Looking closer revealed black nail polish on the person's finger nails.

"Should've worn gloves…" Lori said before pausing the video.

"Something wrong, Captain?" She heard, turned and saw the ship's counselor, Oryda.

"Just looking at an old tape… I chose the aftermath of the WWE pepper spray incident for the holodeck program, it just… intrigued me." Lori replied, motioning to the paused image of the tape.

"It also horrified you…" Oryda said.

"It did… treating his friends like that, now he could've lost her for good." Lori responded.

"Are you deciding on going back? To keep more incidents from breaking out?" Oryda asked.

"Obviously a holo program can't change the actual past but… I'd be interested to see what will come of it if I get involved." Lori replied.

"Captain? Just be careful, okay? She clearly was wounded from it and that never goes away." Oryda said.

"We've all been through quite similar as a crew… Hakeev's arena was…" Lori replied, trailing off.

"It made you fight for your life… forced you to fight endlessly to survive… in that way, you and Amanda Cena are alike. You've both had your lives threatened, made terrible decisions and lived on through It." Oryda said.

"We have." Lori said before leaving.

She had to know where to start… and it wouldn't be easy.


	2. Vengeance Is No Way To Live

Amanda was still half asleep and found herself in Finn's arms, shaken as she had been reliving the attack in a nightmare… she lifted her head up out of instinct when she heard yelling.

"You've got no proof, Sasha!"

"Oh really?! Cameras are all around the damn arena, you pint sized terror! You really would resort to rendering Mandy blind?!"

"Can't you two see that people are trying to sleep still?!" Dean yelled, Sasha and Alexa turning to see him in his pajamas.

"Everyone is freaked out about what happened, everyone except this bitch and Rollins!" Sasha responded.

"I didn't do anything wrong-" Alexa shouted, jumping when the door slammed open and seeing Amanda.

"If I lose my eyesight permanently and find out you had a hand in it, I'm filing assault charges against you and Seth. Do I make myself clear, Alexa?" Amanda responded, Finn trying to calm her down before Dean saw Lori.

"That and I'll stun her ass from here to Timbuktu." Lori said.

"What in the hell is going on out here? I only got three hours worth of sleep." Becky replied as she walked over.

"Stay out of it, Becky! And who the hell are you?!" Alexa responded, glaring at Lori.

"Lori Zayba. And if you don't stop scowling at me like that, you'll find that your very next blink puts you in the ward!" Lori answered. She'd taken the time to read a few things about the people she'd be around, and some of the things about Alexa had made her far from happy towards her.

Alexa left and Becky walked over to Amanda, the two hugging and Amanda calming down again.

"It'll get better… just stay strong." Becky said quietly as they let go and Finn helped guide Amanda back into the room, Amanda instinctively entwining her fingers with his.

"My eyes still hurt…" Amanda whispered. "All I want to do is just… take these bandages off and try to look out the window, to see everything around me… we never realise how much we depend on something until it's gone." She said as Finn held her in his arms.

In the lobby, Seth had his duffel bag zipped up… and then turned to see Roman glaring at him after he walked over.

"Care to explain why you possibly rendered Mandy into permanent blindness?! This can't just be about the damn storyline and she damn well didn't betray you!" Roman growled.

"You're not dumb pal, you figure it out!" Seth responded, turning towards the exit only to see Lori stood there. "How the… hell did you get there?!"

"We all have our secrets, right? He asked you… so you tell yours and I'll tell mine." Lori responded.

"Secret, what secret?" Seth replied.

"How I got here so quickly. I was up on the 4th floor." Lori explained.

"Well, how?" Seth asked.

"Nuh-uh. You first, what in the hell possessed you to assault and possibly blind your co-worker? I've studied up, she's been wrestling since her teen years, why try to take away her only source of income? Jealousy is a really terrible thing, especially when you're fighting over a woman you don't want but also don't want near someone else, someone who cares deeply about her." Lori responded, Seth laughing humorlessly. "What? It's true, he helped her feel strong again after you distanced yourself from her. You're no longer that shoulder for Mandy to cry on or friend to talk to after a bad day and you hate it." She said, Seth turning angry.

"She's the one who changed, I'm the same as I always was! And anyway… you sussed me out so I'll try to do the same, you're a twin and you're playing some sort of double act trick!" Seth responded, Lori staring at him before she couldn't hold it and burst out laughing.

"Damn it, that's as bad as being called a witch… hey, credits to you pal, that was a damn good laugh." Lori said between laughter before she stood up straight… and took her Starfleet insignia combadge out of her pocket, holding it up in front of her. "Computer, transport me five points left." She said… before blue streaks of light moved vertically around her while a number of brighter, bigger lights flashed, and she faded out of view… a few seconds after she was gone, in the same pattern of light, she reappeared about 10 feet to her left, and put the badge back away.

"What did you put in my coffee, D-Von?" Bubba Ray Dudley asked, having trouble believing what he witnessed.

"Nothing, I swear." D-Von responded.

"No spiked coffee, gentlemen. Now which room is Mandy in? Want to go check on her." Lori replied.

"5th floor, room 510." D-Von answered, Lori heading up there.

Amanda was listening to the collective sounds of the city once the window was open, smiling when she heard the birds chirping.

"Nothing like hearing them early in the morning… their wings fluttering in the breeze, their little voices. Much better than angry co-workers screaming at each other." Amanda said as Finn sat down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders for a few seconds. "Now remind me why were heading out again and are my clothes on backwards or inside out?" She asked after Finn had finished securing clean bandages around Amanda's eyes and upper part of her head… but he noticed that she had wrapped her right hand around his left one in nervousness.

"You did try to dress yourself with your sight shot. And we're going somewhere to escape prying eyes for a couple hours of peace and quiet." Finn replied, his hand turning over and also closing around hers.

Amanda nodded and the two left… when they were at a park, she heard it.

"Little rabbit up towards the right, running around." Amanda said, Finn seeing a white and tan rabbit.

At the same time, Lori was also walking around and ran into Paige.

"Hey, how is she? No one's saying much." Paige said.

"Her sight is better… but now her head is clearer and she's still no better on thought about Seth, and I didn't expect it to be either." Lori replied.

"He can be damn bitter… but none of us realised how bad." Paige responded.

Lori knew something had to change.


End file.
